Cullens In Denali
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Esme and Carlisle go away to Europe for two months, leaving their five teens in the care of Eleazar and Carmen. The young vamps promise to be on their best behavior, but they find it harder than they thought to keep that promise. Warning: Contains spanking. Don't like then don't read, and don't flame.
1. Before the Trip

**Chapter 1: Before the Trip **

***This story will be told from third-person-point of view* **

**Warning: This story will contain disciplinary spanking of teenage vampires. **

"Kids, come down here for a moment!" Carlisle called up the stairs to his five teenagers.

Immediately, four voices yelled back. "Coming!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question. He ticked off the voices that answered in his head. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. No Edward.

At that moment, the four of them came downstairs and Edward was in fact missing. "Where's Edward?" He questioned them and watched as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Edward? Edward!" Carlisle yelled up the stairs forcefully and after a few minutes bounded up the stairs to the boy's room.

Not bothering to knock this time, Carlisle opened the door to the young vampire's room and breathed a sigh of relief. His son was sitting on his lounge, earphones in, staring out his window.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and gently tugged one of the boy's earphones. Edward whirled around but stopped short when he saw it was his father.

"Dad… What's up?" He asked sheepishly.

"Son, I've called you three times. I've you before to keep an earphone out so you can hear the world outside you, haven't I?" Carlisle gently rebuked.

The boy dipped his head slightly and removed the other earphone as well. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Dad I'll remember next time."

Carlisle nodded his head at his son's promise. "Alright, now come on son; I want you and all your siblings downstairs for a moment." He held out a hand and helped Edward off his lounge. Putting an arm around his shoulders, Carlisle steered the boy downstairs and into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered. He was struck with strong emotions of calm and the noise of an argument dying down.

"Jasper." He called firmly and immediately noticed how everybody was in control of their own emotions again. "What's going on here?"

Jasper's eyes widened a bit as he responded carefully, not wanting to get anyone, including himself, into any kind of trouble. "Well, Rose and Em were getting in an argument and I was sending them calming waves to get them to relax a bit; I guess I projected a bit too far…"

Carlisle nodded and looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "You two alright?" They both softened their expressions before nodding and snuggling back into each other. They were such a complicated couple sometimes. Carlisle shook his head and deposited his youngest onto the couch next to Alice.

Esme appeared suddenly and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist. "Alright you kids; we've called you here because we need to speak with you before we send you off to Denali with Elaezar and Carmen."

All of the teenage vamps except for Alice and Edward looked confused.

Jasper finally spoke up. "Speak with us about what, Mom?"

This time Carlisle took the floor to answer the question. "We need to establish some rules. Your mother and I will be gone for about a month or two and the five of you need to be on your best behavior. We don't want any of you giving our cousins in Denali any trouble while we're gone." He looked at each teen pointedly, his gaze finally resting upon Rosalie after giving Edward and her a longer look than their siblings.

"What?" They both shouted indignantly.

"What? You two are the ones that give the most trouble is what!" The doctor answered sharply.

Edward and Rosalie huffed and then glared at each other and at everyone in the room. Esme sighed and stepped in front of the assembled teens.

"Alright calm down you two; you are not the only ones who will have to behave." She looked at all of her vampire children individually, calling out what they need to do to stay out of trouble.

"Edward, you will have to control your temper and stay out of Eleazar and Carmen's heads -and out of your siblings' heads as well! Alice, darling, please do not spend the entire time shopping and spending their money. Jasper, do NOT control ANYBODY'S emotions under ANY circumstance; and you will have to control your temper as well. Trust me darling, I know what I am saying. Emmett, no pranks! Rosalie, control your temper as well. It's as simple as that." Esme clapped her hands together and her children stared at her incredulously. She thought it was going to be easy for them to do all of that, when that's what always gets them in trouble, because they cannot control it!

"Do you all understand what you must do? Aside from doing what our cousins tell you to do and be polite of course." Carlisle questioned them.

A chorus of "Yes sirs" and "Yes Daddy's" echoed around the room and Carlisle smiled, pleased. "Very good." He praised before growing more serious.

"If any, either, or all of you fail to behave adequately you will be punished upon our return. If I get one single complaint about one or all of you, it'll be a free trip over my knee. And if I find out that Eleazar or Carmen had to punish you, in any way, and nobody tells me about it, there will still be punishment. Is this understood?"

All the vampire kids nodded their agreement, but Jasper raised his hand as if in a schoolroom.

A bit amused, Carlisle called on his eldest son. "Yes, Jazz you have a question?" All eyes turned to Jasper as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes Papa, uh… You said Elaezar and Carmen were going to be able to punish us? In any way?" At Carlisle's nod, Jasper explained his question. "You mean they are allowed to spank us?"

The room suddenly grew extremely quiet, and nobody was breathing, as the patriarch again nodded his head in conformation.

After a few minutes the silence was suddenly broken by Emmett's explosive laughter.

"That's a great joke, Pops! Good one, had me thinking Eleazar was really allowed to spank us all. Whoo, that is hysterical, ain't it Pops! Pops?" Emmett's laughter began to die down and a disappointed and shocked face replaced his previously upbeat one. "Wait, you're serious?" He asked quietly.

"Yes son, I'm afraid I am." Carlisle answered gently, knowing this was probably hard for his kids to hear.

"Damn." Muttered Jasper.

After another moment of a somewhat awkward silence, Esme cleared her throat and all pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Like we said earlier, we want you kids on your absolute best behavior. Remember to have fun in Denali though, it's not every day you kids get to visit Alaska for two months." She encouraged and everyone broke into a smile.

_I sure don't wanna get walloped by my cousin and then by Dad… Hell nah. That's all the motivation I need to behave myself. _

Edward listened to Emmett's thoughts and nodded imperceptibly to himself. He was going to try his hardest to behave and by the thoughts of his siblings, they were too.

"Alright, finish packing then! We leave in two hours, so go, go, go!" Carlisle clapped his hands together and everybody rushed out of their seats to finish packing their items.

Jasper paused by the foot of the stairs while everyone else went around him. He turned to look at his parents for a moment.

"Jazz, honey is something wrong?" Esme asked worried about her son. Carlisle then glanced over at his young soldier and Jasper could feel the concern radiating off of them.

"Yus, Ah'm fine Momma, Ah just wanted ta ask ya somethin'." Jasper's southern drawl came out as it always does whenever he is nervous.

Carlisle seemed to notice his son's nervousness and walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Jazz? Don't be nervous, son, just ask."

Jasper nodded. "Well, suh, Ah uh…" He cleared his throat and swallowed his nervousness so he could speak clearly. "I wanted to ask if… If one of us gets in trouble over there in Denali, will we all be punished since we all promised to be on our best behaviors?"

Carlisle smiled reassuringly at his eldest boy. "No, Jazz. Whoever acts up is the one that will be punished; it would be unfair to punish you all if only one of you misbehaves. But you shouldn't have to worry about that, right? Because you will behave yourself, won't you?"

"Yes sir, I'll try."

"Well, for your sake Major, you better succeed. Now, go finish packing son; and don't worry. You'll be fine." Carlisle smiled and Jasper promptly returned his smile.

Carlisle turned Jasper back towards the stairs and sent him on his way with a light swat to his rear.

Turning back to his mate, Carlisle smiled lovingly once again.

"Oh Esme. My darling, we will have a wondrous time in Europe. So many places to see, so much fun we will have."

At seeing his wife's sad smile he asked her what was wrong. "Nothing darling, I'm just going to miss our babies so much. But, I know they will behave and be safe, so I have nothing to worry about. But just so you know, we will be calling them every other night." Esme said, smiling.

Carlisle nodded, still smiling. "Of course, sweetheart. I will miss them too. But remember we need to enjoy these two months alone, as we probably will not be able to have a vacation for just us two for another long time."

Esme nodded before pecking her husband on the lips. The little peck soon turned into a full make-out session lasting a couple of hours.

"Ewwwwwww! Get a room!"

Carlisle and Esme rolled their eyes at Emmett's antics. They turned around to face their smiling children. Carlisle sighed gently before walking over to help them with their bags and get them settled in the car for the long trip to Denali.

**A/N: Please review! :D **


	2. Arriving in Denali

**Chapter 2: Arriving in Denali **

***This story will be told in a third-person-point of view* **

**Warning: This story will contain disciplinary spanking. **

The Cullens had spent about three hours driving, before the kids could stay quiet no longer. Edward tried to find a comfortable position on the floor of the car, sitting on Rosalie's foot in the process.

"Hey! Watch it, idiot that's my foot!" She shrieked, smacking Edward on the head.

"Ow! Mom, Rosalie hit me!" He whined.

"He sat on my foot!"

"It was an accident, you -"

Esme threw her hands up in exasperation and Carlisle had to bite back his amusement. Edward and Jasper had to sit at Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice's feet because there were three seats and five kids.

"Edward and Rosalie, control yourselves! Rosalie, do not hit your brother and Edward please refrain from sitting on your sister's feet. I know it was an accident, but please. Alright? No more bickering from you two." She stated firmly and Rosalie and Edward grumbled to themselves.

Emmett tried to soothe his mate as he did not enjoy it when she was in a bad mood; it just ruined things for him. Edward was going to have to calm himself down, since he had no mate to soothe his on-edge nerves. Alice leaned forward and ran her hand through her mate's soft curls, murmuring loving words to him, thinking he might be getting affected by the tension in the car. He had wanted to sit up with Alice, but alas Carlisle had determined the seating arrangements without leaving any room for argument.

Jasper sighed a bit frustrated and shifted a bit on the floor of the car, trying to rub a lingering sting out of his behind all the while trying to not bump into any of his siblings.

Carlisle had managed to put that slight discomfort in the young soldier after he had tried manipulating his father's emotions to get him to sit next to Alice on the seat instead of on the ground with Edward.

_I sure hope to God I remember to leave Eleazar and Carmen's emotions alone these two months… _ Jasper thought and Edward stifled a laughter, earning a glare from his brother who had heard him with his enhanced vampire hearing.

_Piss off Eddie. _

At that last thought from the soldier, Edward growled and Alice flicked him in warning. He read her thoughts and saw her vision and decided to apologize to Jasper before he got into any trouble.

"Sorry, Jazz." He mumbled and noticed their father giving him a proud nod through the little rear-view mirror.

"Hey… Who wants to play a game?" Emmett suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

His siblings and mate all grumbled a little before agreeing to play a game. Emmett broke into a huge grin.

"Great! So, let's play..." Emmett grew silent at a warning glance from Alice and Edward. "Never mind, let's not play any games." He mumbled before leaning back in his seat and leaning against his wife.

After a while, every Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as they finally arrived at their extended family's home in Denali. Carlisle and Esme climbed out of the car and went to greet Eleazar and Carmen, who were waiting outside.

"Carlisle, Esme! How good to see you, mis amigos!" Eleazar exclaimed joyfully, enveloping them both in a tight hug before passing them on to Carmen. "How are you?"

"We're doing fine, Eleazar. Thank you for agreeing to watch our kids while we're gone." Carlisle answered with a bright smile.

Carmen dismissed his thanks with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it, Carlisle; we are happy to take them in for a while."

Esme smiled back at the couple and motioned her kids over. "Kids, come greet your cousins!"

Emmett released Rosalie and bounded over and picked up Carmen and Eleazar in an enormous bear hug, swinging them around. "Hiya there, cousins!"

Carmen laughed and lightly swatted Emmett's arm. "Emmett, put us down!"

The big bear of a boy finally settled them back down on their feet and the rest of the Cullen kids came to greet them.

"How good to see you, niños. Are you excited to be spending two months with Carmen and I?" Eleazar asked after they had all said their hello's.

Alice and Emmett nodded eagerly, while Rosalie and Jasper smiled. "Yes, of course." They responded.

Edward shrugged indifferently and plugged in his earphones, shutting out his cousins and ignoring the glare his father and mother sent him. Esme walked over to him and pulled out his earphones.

"Young man, show some respect." She admonished before landing a quick, sharp smack to his behind.

Edward yelped softly, flinching and mumbled an embarrassed apology while his mother confiscated the iPod from him. He stared after it longingly after she hid it in her purse and Eleazar told him, "No harm done, mijo. It's understandable that you might want to remain at home with your parents, but I'm sure you will have fun here with us."

Edward gave Eleazar the tiniest of smiles and nodded.

"Well, let's all go inside for a while. Or must you catch a flight?" Carmen asked Carlisle and Esme. It was Carlisle the one who answered.

"Thank you Carmen, but we actually do have a flight to catch; and it leaves in fifteen minutes!" Carlisle declared, checking his watch.

"A shame. Well, I wish you and your lovely mate a wonderful time in Europe; and do not worry about your kids, we will take good care of them. Adios mi amigo." Eleazar and Carmen gave Carlisle and Esme a goodbye hug, which the other couple swiftly returned before turning to bid their children farewell.

Esme reached over and gave Jasper a tight squeeze with a kiss on the cheek, while Carlisle embraced Alice. They switched then, and Carlisle gave his nervous boy a kiss to the head to calm his nerves. The doctor moved on to Edward while Esme said goodbye to Rosalie, then they switched again, leaving their bear cub for last.

"Bye Mom and Dad! I'm gonna miss you two!" Emmett bellowed before taking in both his parents for a bear hug. That is precisely why he had gotten his hug last.

Carlisle laughed while Emmett finally placed his parents back on their feet. Esme gave him a kiss on the cheek and she and her mate said goodbye one last time before climbing back into the car.

Eleazar, Carmen, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward waved at Carlisle and Esme as they honked and pulled away.

When they were finally gone, Edward frowned and whimpered.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked concerned for her brother.

"Mom took my iPod with her." He whined miserably.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Edward before walking inside, Edward trailing behind them solemnly.

"I think it's good she did; that way you go into the world and enjoy yourself while you're here rather than getting stuck in your music for the next two months." Carmen opined.

Edward frowned at that but didn't answer Carmen, fearing he'd let his temper get the best of him.

"Alright, let's see… Girls give me that, I'll take your luggage." Eleazar told Alice and Rosalie who happily gave up their heavy luggage to their cousin. They giggled as he nearly fell when he picked up the bags.

"What do you have in here, bricks?"

"Make-up." Replied Rosalie.

"Clothes." Chirped Alice.

"And shoes!" They both giggled simultaneously. Eleazar shook his head smiling before trudging up the stairs. "Come along now, I'll show you all to your bedrooms."

The five teenagers followed Eleazar up the stairs and down the hall. They passed by the first door which appeared to be Eleazar and Carmen's room. The second door right next to theirs was empty and Eleazar directed Edward to it.

"This one here is going to be your room, Edward." Eleazar explained to him and continued down the hallway.

A few doors down and across the hall and they found Alice and Jasper's room. Right next to them were going to be Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well, I'll let you all get settled in." Eleazar smiled as he went back downstairs. All five siblings emerged from their respective rooms and met in the hall.

"This is going to be great! I've already got the perfect 'thank you' prank!"

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I wonder if Carmen would want to go shopping with us…"

"I wonder if Eleazar would let me drive his car…"

All of them continued chattering on until Jasper cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Guys!"

Immediately, the talking died down as Jasper's siblings turned to face him. He looked at them worriedly.

"Ah know ya all wanna have fun here; so do Ah. But remumber, we've gotta behave or Carlisle's gunna wear us out. Please guys, don't -"

"Don't be such a nervous push-over Jasper!" Emmett interrupted. "Look Jazz-man, none of us are going to go looking for trouble. Just chill, okay? Besides if we get in trouble, it's not your problem. Just relax, alright? I promise on all of our behalves that we will try. Okay?" Everybody nodded their agreement to trying to be on their best behavior and Jasper conceded.

"Alright, Ah promise ta try ta behave meh best as well." Jasper cleared his throat to get the nervousness out of his voice.

Alice stroked his arm lovingly. "Come on sweetie, let's go unpack." Jasper nodded and went with Alice back to their temporary room.

Emmett basically carried Rosalie back to their room while Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers and sisters before walking back to his room to unpack; but not before pulling out the iPod he had snuck away from his mother.

**A/N: Not too sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think with your reviews! :)**


	3. Emmett's Thank-You Prank

**Chapter 3: Emmett's "Thank You" Prank**

***This story will be told in a third-person-point of view* **

**Warning: This story will contain disciplinary spanking at some point.**

Emmett came bounding down the stairs and into Eleazar's living room, grinning like a maniac. He looked around inside and outside of the house, making sure that his host and hostess were not around. They weren't.

Perfect, he thought, That way they wouldn't see him pulling his thank-you prank.

Emmett rushed back up the stairs to get the supplies he needed. Rosalie looked over at him curiously as he gathered his items. Before he could leave the room, however, she blocked his exit.

"Where do you think you're going with all of that stuff?" She asked sternly. She really didn't want Emmett to do something to get in trouble after being here for less than an hour.

"Downstairs." He answered smartly. Rosalie frowned at him and narrowed her eyes.

"To do what exactly?"

Emmett grinned sheepishly. "To prank Eleazar."

"Emmett!"

"What? It's just a little fun, I'll clean it up afterwards and everything, Rosie, I promise." He pleaded, sounding like a little boy.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and stared her mate down. "NO Emmett. What happens if Eleazar isn't too fond of pranks? What if he's like that Dad about that? You really wanna risk getting a spanking in your first hour here then getting another one in a few months when Mom and Dad get back?"

Emmett groaned. "It won't happen Rose! Don't worry, okay babe? Everything will be alright."

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air. "You know what, Emmy? Fine. It's your ass not mine. But when Eleazar gets mad at you and Jasper gets mad at you and then later Dad gets mad at you, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Jasper?" He asked confused how their soldier-brother played into this.

"Yes, Jasper, the one who's been drilling us to behave because he wants to prove to Mom and Dad that we know how to behave…"

"Oh." Emmett's face fell. He didn't believe he would get in trouble but he didn't want to risk it and get his brother disappointed in him. "Fine." He mumbled slumping down on the bed.

Rose walked over to him a lay a comforting hand on his muscled arm. "It's alright, Emmy. Don't be sad…"

Suddenly Emmett had a terrific idea. "Rose, I'll be right back." He jumped up, still carrying his supplies, and ran out the door and down the hall, leaving a baffled mate in his wake.

000

Emmett knocked on the door of Alice and Jasper's room. "Yo! Ali, Jazz, open up!"

Jasper opened the door to the bedroom but before he could get a word out, Emmett pushed past him and went straight to Alice who was still unpacking.

"Alice. If I decide to…"

"Prank Eleazar then you will get an earful from Carmen, a laugh from Eleazar, and your punishment will be to clean it up." She interrupted already knowing what her brother was going to ask.

"What about the others? Would they get upset with me?" He asked cautiously.

"No." She replied and hastily moved on to folding and putting away her next article of clothing before turning back to smile at Emmett. "We're not going to get angry with you, so long as you stick to your plan because things might go wrong if you don't."

Emmett gave a huge, toothy grin and spun his pixie of a sister in a bear hug. "Thanks for your help Ali! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prank to prepare." He smiled at Jasper who looked like he was going to kill him already and bounded out of the room and to the garage at top speed.

000

Working quickly and as quietly as possible, Emmett finished his joke on Eleazar. He stood back to admire his work; he had covered Eleazar's car in snow, from front to back, inside and out. Originally, he wasn't going to put snow on the inside of the car, but the idea was just too tempting. He hoped that wouldn't change the consequences of his meager prank.

The boy grabbed his shovel and headed back into the house but tried hard not to think about what he had just done or for what he hopes to be the outcome; Edward might pick up on his thoughts and tattle on him like the annoying little brother he was.

Just as he was opening the back door to enter the house, Eleazar and Carmen walked in through the front door.

"Oh shit!" He hissed and ran back outside. He looked around the garage desperately, looking for somewhere inconspicuous to hide his shovel. He spotted a shelf in the corner, full of shovels, pots, and art supplies. A strange idea to mix shovels with art, but he decided to hide his there since Eleazar already had some there. He wouldn't notice that there was one more, would he?

He snuck around the house and looked for the window that led to his and Rosalie's room. When he finally found it, he stood back and leaped up grabbing hold of the windowsill. He knocked on the window with one hand and saw Rosalie jump. She looked around before noticing that it was Emmett knocking on their window. She sighed and rolled her eyes before walking over and opening the window for her mate.

He climbed in smoothly and smiled at his mate. "Mission complete."

Rosalie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Now you just better hope Eleazar doesn't get upset with you. What did you do anyways?"

"I filled our dear cousin's car with snow. Inside and out." He added as an afterthought.

"You what?!" Rose screeched, shocked.

Emmett's eyes widened a bit at his wife's reaction. He knew she wasn't going to be entirely fond of the idea but he didn't think she would react this sourly either.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked innocently and genuinely confused.

Rosalie threw herself down on the bed before looking back up at Emmett. "Don't you remember when you did the same thing to Dad's car, except with leaves? What happened when he saw what you did?"

Emmett thought back to that time, and tried to remember what had his father's reaction been when Emmett had pulled a similar prank on him.

Slowly, Emmett realized just why his Rosie was so upset with him. Covering the car with snow would have just led to him cleaning it up… But the inside of the car was leather and snow is harmful to leather. His prank could have just ruined Eleazar's car's interior. And that wouldn't bode well with his cousins, that was for sure, just like it hadn't settled well with Carlisle when he filled his car with dirt and leaves. Emmett had gotten quite a spanking and now he, like Rosalie, feared Eleazar might give him one for this too.

"Rose, I'll be right back!" He said before running out of the room and to Alice and Jasper's room, running in without caring to knock this time. His brother and sister were laying on their bed watching TV, when Emmett burst in.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled angrily. Alice shook her head at her brother.

"I told you to stick to your original plan, Em." She scolded slightly. Emmett shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry Ali. Please just tell me; what's Eleazar gonna do?" He pleaded with his sister. Before she could answer, however, Eleazar's usually soft, calm voice boomed through the house.

"EMMETT!"

Emmett cringed at hearing Eleazar's voice yelling out his name like that. Of course he'd now it was Emmett; Carlisle was always telling their cousins just how much of a prankster their boy was.

"Why don't you go and find out for yourself, Em?" Alice suggested, implying she was going to be of no help at this time.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and glared at Emmett. "You just had to prank Eleazar didn't you? What did you even do?"

"You'll find out soon enough, brother." Emmett replied sadly before making his way down the stairs and into the garage, where he found a not very happy Eleazar, and a surprised Carmen staring at the car.

"Yes Eleazar?" He asked fearfully, peeking around the door to the garage.

Eleazar turned to him, visibly trying to become calm once again. He hissed through clenched teeth. "Emmett, did you pack my car with snow?"

Emmett nodded slowly. "Yes sir. It was just a prank, I didn't realize that snow could damage leather until after I did it! I'm so sorry, El."

Eleazar let out an unneeded breath and his eyes turned a shade lighter. Before he could speak, Carmen turned to Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, if you wouldn't have filled the inside with snow, this would have been a harmless prank and we wouldn't be upset at all. You know that. I know you weren't deliberately trying to damage my mate's car, pero mijo think a little!" She reprimanded sternly making Emmett feel worse.

"Emmett, come here." Eleazar spoke calmly, sending chills through Emmett. Well, however a vampire could get chills.

Emmett slowly walked over to where his cousin was standing and prepared himself from the worst, that being a smack from Eleazar. That swat never came.

"Emmett." Eleazar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and continued speaking. "Em, I know you didn't intentionally try to sabotage my car. You will be paying for the damages made and you will be cleaning this up. Next time you want to pull a prank on me mijo, feel free to go ahead and do it, but please -don't do something like this again, would you?"

Emmett nodded hastily, not quite believing his luck. Was he really going to get away without a spanking?

"Yes Eleazar, I'm so sorry. I'll start cleaning it up right now."

He went over to the shovels and the hose, grabbed a cloth and began to clean up Eleazar's car.

He faintly heard Carmen and Eleazar speaking as they supervised his progress.

"Eleazar, I know he didn't do it on purpose but what do you think Carlisle or Esme would have done? I don't want to punish the boy any more than you do, but…"

"Carmen, mi amor, we both already know what Carlisle would have done; he would have taken his child over his knee and quite frankly, I'm tempted to, but I just don't feel comfortable doing that. He meant no harm and you can tell he already feels terrible; I'm not going to add the discomfort a whipping will bring when I don't think he really needs one. If he does something like this again, I will be forced to take further action but not this time. You understand, don't you mi vida?"

Carmen nodded sympathetically. "Si mi amor, I see your point. Well, I am going to go check on the other kids." With a last glance at a repentant Emmett, she turned and headed into the house.

"Em." Eleazar called to the bruin, who was more than halfway done with his task.

"Yeah Eleazar?"

"When you're done, I think you and your siblings should all go for a hunt. We obviously don't have as many options for you kids to feed on here, but I think you could find a good deer around here somewhere. Alright?"

Emmett nodded. "Sounds great, cuz. I'll let the others know that you're sending us on a hunt when I'm done here."

"We heard!" Yelled the rest of the Cullen kids and Eleazar smiled. He nodded and turned to go but first he walked to Emmett and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not upset anymore, Em. Don't worry about it, okay?" Emmett smiled and nodded, embarrassed when Eleazar gave him a hug.

Eleazar went back into the house and left Emmett to finish up his job of cleaning the mess of snow he made, which he finished cleaning at vampire speed.

He headed back into the house after finishing but slowed his pace when he realized he would have to face his siblings' wrath for nearly getting himself in a whole lot of trouble, which could have led to their parents not trusting them to behave while they're away anymore. Emmett didn't want to lose any of his family's trust.

He waited for his siblings to come downstairs to go on a hunt, all the while trying to think of how to do something to get his siblings and mate to forgive him for his stupid prank.

**A/N: Hey there! New chapter here for you all! Sorry it took me so long, I was working on my other stories. I wanna say thank you to Cumor for giving me the idea for Emmy's prank :) Please review and tell me what you thought of my chapter. What did you think of Eleazar's decision for this particular incident? **

**Don't forget to review! Until next time… **


	4. Making Amends

**Chapter 4: Making Amends**

***This story will be told from a third-person POV***

***This story will contain disciplinary spanking at some point***

As the rest of the Cullen kids made their way downstairs, Emmett tried to think of a plan to get them to like him again. He could sense that they were upset with him for angering Eleazar so quickly. The poor boy had only been trying to have some fun -he hadn't meant to cause any real trouble.

Without a word uttered in Emmett's direction, the rest of the Cullen kids walked out the door, ready to go on a hunt. Emmett sighed as he followed his mate and siblings out the door.

As soon as Emmett closed the door behind him, they took off, running at vampire speed, to the woods closest to Eleazar and Carmen's house. Jasper and Edward were in the lead, with Rosalie and Alice on their heels, but Emmett lingered behind, running a lot slower than he usually did. He wanted time to think about what he could do to get the rest of them to talk to him again.

"This is a good spot; we'll catch a lot of deer here and a stray bear." Alice called out and everybody stopped. In truth, none of them really needed to hunt, but they did so, for Emmett's sake. And besides, Eleazar had indirectly ordered them to hunt, so they had to comply anyways.

The Cullens split up in different directions, seeking the deer that Alice had promised they would find.

After about two hours had slowly ticked away, the kids began to head back to the spot where they decided they'd meet when they were done hunting. Emmett was the first one back and he noticed his siblings were probably far from being done with their hunt. Sighing, he sat down on a log, feeling lonely. He began running through different thoughts in his head, not noticing that everyone was already making their way back to where Emmett was sitting.

_ Even if Eleazar would have spanked me, I don't see how it concerns them. I would've been the one getting another spanking from Dad, not them._ Emmett thought, huffing. Edward heard his thoughts and answered them as he approached his brother.

"It doesn't matter if you would have been the only one that Dad would lit into -he would think that he can't trust us anymore to not cause trouble when he's not around. You know it only takes one bad apple to spoil the whole fruit basket."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That expression means that if Emmett behaves badly, it won't be too long for the rest of us to misbehave too."

Edward frowned. "Oh. Never mind that last part then."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back, before walking over to Emmett. "Oh, Emmy. You're just so very lucky that Eleazar decided to let you off the hook."

Emmett nodded solemnly. "I know, Rosie." Looking up at his siblings, he practically begged for their forgiveness. "Come on guys, I'm sorry. Nothing would have happened to you all if I got into… uh, let's call it 'serious' trouble. You don't know if Dad wouldn't trust us anymore… Or he'd probably just not trust me anymore." At that last part of Emmett's apology, his face dropped in sadness.

Alice felt sympathy for her brother and Edward couldn't help but feel pitiful as well. He went up to his bulky brother and put a hand on his meaty shoulder.

"It's alright, Em. We forgive you. Besides, you're right -it would have really been your own hide on the line, not ours." At seeing Emmett's worried expression and Rose's glare, Edward amended, "But, nothing serious happened. It's all good."

Alice nodded and leaped up into her Emmett's arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Yes, we forgive you, Emmy. No harm done; besides if Ele wasn't that angry then we sure have no right to be."

Jasper scoffed and looked away. "Speak for yourselves."

Everybody turned to look at Jasper, who refused to meet their gazes. He knew he didn't really have a right to be angry with Emmett -it wasn't him as the one who got his car sabotaged -but he still felt it. Jasper had been stressing since they got there an hour ago that they needed to behave, or else they'd have to pay the price when they got home. Jasper was at least thankful that their father had only promised to spank whoever had gotten one, not everybody if just one person got it.

"Come on, Jazz. Why you gotta be that way?" Emmett pouted. Rosalie glared and narrowed her eyes up at Jasper.

"Yeah, Jasper; why you gotta be that way? Emmy said he was sorry and everybody else forgave him. Besides, if anyone should be angry, it's Eleazar and Carmen, not us. What's your problem?" Rosalie snarled.

Jasper turned back to glare at Rose. "What's my problem? My problem is that your precious little 'Emmy' could have gotten his tail roasted and that would have caused problems with Dad! Yeah, he was the one gonna get in trouble, but we all could have easily been reprimanded for not watching out for him. We all know he's the prankster; Dad probably expects us to try to keep him out of trouble, and then keep ourselves out of trouble as well! Which is impossible, because let's face it, Emmett is a magnet for trouble. When Dad finds out about this, and he will find out, we're all gonna get an earful."

Emmett turned away from Jasper with a hurt expression. Edward stepped in the middle of everybody and tried to placate Jasper.

"Look, Jazz; Dad is a fair man. He wouldn't blame us for Emmett getting in trouble any more than he would blame me if Alice goes over her spending limit. Maybe he would have scolded the rest of us, but it would have been a warning, not really trouble. Plus, you don't have to be so mean to Em -you're not exactly a saint either, big brother."

Emmett sadly thanked Edward for coming to his defense and then suggested that they all go back to Eleazar's place before he started wondering what was taking them so long. Everyone agreed and they all began running back. In less than five minutes, the Cullens had returned to Eleazar's lodge, but nobody entered the house yet. Rosalie was clinging to Emmett, trying to soothe him, while Edward offered words of comfort in regards to Jasper's crankiness.

"Jasper's always been the most worry-some of our bunch. It's nothing personal, I'm sure. He's just too busy worrying about Daddy's little angel while Carlisle and Esme are gone. He'll come around, he always does."

Jasper scowled at Edward before choking in surprise at the emotion radiating off his mate. He turned to look at Alice. "Ali… Are those emotions directed at me?"

"Yes." Alice stated resolutely as she rose to her full height -which was probably 5'3. "My disappointment and anger are directed at you, Jazzy. "

Jasper looked like if he were going to be sick. "Why?" He whispered, the crushing guilt of having disappointed his wife engulfing him.

Alice huffed. "Because, Jazzy, you are being very unfair to Emmett; he's our brother and we are not here to call him out on his mistakes, but rather to help him through them. His prank was not a very bright idea, but Ele forgave him for that already. So did the rest of us for potentially putting us at risk with Dad. But in truth, we really weren't gonna get into trouble when Dad got back because of this, since it wasn't any of the rest of our faults; and Emmett won't get more than an earful. You have no reason to hold resentment against Em. And Edward's right -you've been over Daddy's knee just as much as the rest of us."

Jasper stood stock-still, staring in shock at his petite little pixie. Had she just scolded him for being angry at their brother? Jasper couldn't believe his Alice was turning against him now too.

"Ali… Okay, fine. I get it. I shouldn't be angry at Emmett; but I can't help it!" He shouted before bringing his voice back under control. At a normal tone, he continued. "Dad warned us and I warned us. I don't want Mom and Dad to be disappointed in us when they come back because one or all of us couldn't keep out of trouble; not to mention Em managed to actually _anger _Eleazar during our first hour here."

"Jazz, I get it. You're upset, fine. I'll make it up to you." Emmett pleaded and promised. Rosalie covered his mouth with her hand, ceasing Emmett from speaking anymore. She gazed over at Jasper and spoke coldly.

"No, Emmy. You don't have to make anything up to Jasper. He's not the one you need to make amends with; that would be Eleazar and he already forgave you. Jasper's just gonna have to suck it up and quit whining like a baby, before I give him something to whine about."

At his sister's threat, Jasper's eyes darkened a shade. "Ya wanna go? Let's dance, sistah!" Jasper got into a fighting stance and Rosalie was about to lunge, when, once again, Edward intervened.

"Hold up! Guys, no fighting! Jasper, you're here drilling Emmett about his shit and here you are, about to get into a fist-fight with Rose! That would certainly get you a spanking from Eleazar and then you'd be the one facing Dad's furious wrath. The rest of us wouldn't even get a second glance. So, you see? Leave Emmett alone and fend for yourself."

Jasper relaxed from his tense position and bit his bottom lip. He was ashamed of himself. Edward was right; he had no business being the one to reprimand Emmett for his behavior, and on top of that, he himself was about to get into serious trouble.

"You're right, Edward." Jasper murmured. He raised his gaze from the floor and looked at Emmett. "I'm sorry, Em… Sorry, Rose." He amended.

Emmett smiled brightly and clapped Jasper on the back. "It's alright, brother. If I were you, I would have been angry at me too; thanks for forgiving me."

Jasper gave a tiny smile and noticed that Rosalie hadn't said she accepted his apology, but he decided to let the matter drop; she'd come around.

"We finished our hunt like Eleazar told us to, so, let's go somewhere! I wanna go and explore Alaska." Emmett proclaimed. Edward turned to him and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Emmett shrugged. "I just wanna go somewhere."

"I know we're getting on to a rough start, Emmett, but are you that desperate to get away?" Eleazar's voice rang out and all the Cullen kids turned around to look at him.

"Oh, it's not that, Ele…" Emmett started but was cut off by Eleazar's laughter.

"I was kidding, Em."

"Oh." Emmett smiled his goofy grin and the others gave a small smirk.

"So, you kids were planning on going out into town? It's a bit late, don't you think?" Ele asked as he checked his watch. Jasper and Edward did the same, and Rosalie looked over Jasper's shoulder to see the time.

"It's only 9:30, Eleazar." She commented, frowning. Edward nodded and added, "Our dad lets us go out later than this."

"You kids have no curfew?" Eleazar raised his eyebrows questioningly, not quite believing Carlisle and Esme hadn't set these five rambunctious teens a curfew.

"Yes, Daddy makes us all abide by a curfew; but we have different curfews." Alice chirped.

Eleazar crossed his arms and continued to gaze curiously at the five children standing before him. "So, would you kids like to inform me on those curfews? I'm not Edward, so I can't read your minds."

Edward stifled a laugh as he answered. "The girls' curfew is 11:30, Jasper's and mine's is 11:00, and Emmett's is 10:00."

Jasper smirked at Emmett, then wiped his smile clean when he saw the look Rosalie was giving him. He looked away and instead focused on listening to what Eleazar was asking.

"Why is Emmett's curfew so much early that the rest of yours?"

Everybody stared at Eleazar who cracked a smile at their silence. "Right. Sorry for the ridiculous question."

Emmett huffed. "Well, you guys aren't very nice." He pouted but smiled not a second later. "Whatever."

Eleazar gave a rueful smile. "Well, kids, I'm sorry but I'm afraid your curfews will be a bit different while you stay here. Forks is a lot smaller than Denali, even in the secluded part that Carmen and I live in."

"Eleazar, we're not gonna get lost or cause trouble. Much." Rosalie pointed out haughtily.

"I know that, Rosalie. But, still, I'd feel more comfortable having you all staying home after 9:00, unless you are on a hunt."

"What! That's before even Emmett's curfew! You can't do that, Eleazar." Edward screeched.

"Edward Cullen, watch your temper!" Carmen's voice rang out from somewhere in the house. Jasper could feel his brother's embarrassment at having being reprimanded by Carmen, but he quickly pushed the feeling away, not wanting to accidentally project it.

"Edward, I know you think it is unfair, but Denali is different; not to mention the rest of Alaska. I know living with your father is quite different, but please. If you all express very good behavior for one month, I'll lift your curfews to eleven. Alright?" Eleazar reasoned, though he doubted the Cullen kids could behave for an entire month consecutively. He knew the kids were good kids, but… they usually weren't the most well-behaved if left to their own devices. Especially the boys.

While most of them whined and complained about Eleazar's reasoning, Jasper's voice spoke over his siblings' voices.

"That sounds like a greatly kind offer, Eleazar, and we accept it." Jasper spoke clearly and firmly. He figured since he was the older brother, he had to take charge at moments like this. He shot a fierce glare at the rest of his siblings and a softer one at his mate.

_ Oh God, just agree already! He doesn't have to even let us free after a month. Eleazar's just being nice; Edward, I know you're listening. Say yes to Eleazar! _

Edward scowled at Jasper but he knew his brother was right -Eleazar didn't have to offer them a later curfew at all.

"Yes, thanks for the offer, Ele. I think we'll take it." Edward obeyed sweetly. Shortly after, Alice chirped her agreement and Emmett and Rosalie were outnumbered. They begrudgingly accepted Eleazar's offer as well.

"Great!" Eleazar beamed. "Besides, I'm sure you kids can find something to do at home; you're all very…" He glanced at Emmett, "creative children."

Everyone laughed and nodded at Eleazar's statement. Eleazar smiled and walked back inside the house, the kids trailing behind him. Eleazar continued on past the living room and upstairs to find Carmen, leaving the Cullens to figure out what to do next.

"Let's watch TV." Alice suggested innocently after a few minutes of contemplation. The others reluctantly agreed and they all planted themselves on Eleazar's couch.

"Let's play nice this week, then next week we'll have some real fun." Emmett whispered to Edward, who nodded excitedly. They turned to Jasper, as if for approval.

"It depends on what your definition of 'fun' is, Em." Jasper warned but agreed nonetheless before turning his attention back to the television.

**A/N: I know some of you have been waiting very patiently for the next chapter for this story, so I thank you for that (: Here's the latest update. I hope you all enjoy it! Please don't forget to review, but if you don't like it, then don't review. Hopefully, it's worthy of a good review though; I tried my hardest (: ****And those of you waiting for one of the Cullens to get into some serious trouble… If you just wait a little longer, I promise you, we'll get there soon enough. Don't forget to review! ****Until next time…**


	5. First Set of Trouble

**Chapter 5: The First Set of Trouble**

***This story will be told in third-person POV***

***This story will contain spanking of teenage vampires at some point***

**Warning: This chapter contains a few swats. **

"Jasper!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house loudly, not caring that he could have whispered and Jasper would have still heard him. "Let's go!"

After waiting for about thirty seconds, Emmett bounded up the stairs and headed straight for Jasper and Alice's bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and walked right in. He paused in the doorway when he saw his brother and sister cuddling on their bed. Jasper and Alice looked up at him in surprise.

"Emmett, you buffoon! You can't just barge into people's bedrooms like that! You don't know what they could be doing!" Jasper practically yelled. He, probably more than Emmett, was thankful that he and Alice had been doing nothing but kissing and cuddling. If they would have been doing anything else…

Jasper shook his head. "What did you rudely interrupt my wife and I for?"

Emmett crossed his arms, ignoring everything that Jasper told him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes."

Emmett threw his arms up in confusion and frustration. "So, why didn't you come? Edward and I were waiting for you, bro! Don't you remember the three of us planned to go out?"

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had told his younger brothers he would go somewhere with them, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually go or not. They had been in Denali for three days, and Eleazar was finally letting them get out of the house, but Jasper didn't feel like going out on this particular day. Today, he wanted to be with his wife.

"Yeah, I remember…" He muttered and turned away from Alice's stunned expression. She hadn't seen a vision of this because Jasper had never decided what he was going to do.

"So, let's go then!" Emmett shouted impatiently, yet somehow still enthusiastically. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Jasper's arm, yanking him up off the bed and away from Alice.

"Jasper, you didn't tell me you were going anywhere today." Alice accused, effectively halting Emmett and Jasper in their tracks. Jasper racked his brain for a good excuse.

"Ah… uh… Ah forgot ta tell ya… Sorry, darlin'." Jasper's nervous southern drawl made his way to his lips as he apologized to Alice. She noticed her husband's nervousness and softened her gaze.

"It's alright, Jazzy. Go have fun with the boys. I'll take Rose and Carmen shopping." Alice smiled what everyone else began to know as 'The Evil Smirk'. Every time Alice smiled like that, she was going to drag someone on the biggest shopping trip of their eternal lives. Thankfully, it was the girls so they would probably actually enjoy it.

Jasper smiled. "Sounds like a great plan. Ah'll make it up ta ya, baby." He pulled out of Emmett's grasp and leaned over to give Alice a kiss.

She giggled under his lips. "Don't worry about it, honey. Have fun. Are you guys going with Eleazar?" She asked in between kisses.

Emmett was the one to answer. "Hell nah! This is the Cullen Boys' Day in Denali, no Eleazar allowed. He can take us somewhere tomorrow, if he wants. Besides, he's not even home." Emmett got a twinkle in his eye that Alice immediately recognized.

"Em, don't do anything stupid." She warned.

"Again." Jasper muttered, too low for his brother to hear -but, Alice heard. She reached around and swatted her mate's backside lightly. "Hush, Jasper."

Emmett ignored their little interaction. "It won't just be me being an idiot today; Eddie and Jazz are going to help me."

Jasper straightened immediately and glared at his brother. "Say what now?"

"Well, we're gonna have fun, Jazz. Of course we're gonna have to do something stupid!"

"Excuse me?!" Jasper hissed, not quite believing his ears. If Emmett was going to get him into trouble…

Emmett's laughter erupted and shook the entire house. "Just kidding, Jazz. Sheesh, lighten up man. Don't worry, I won't do anything to get us in trouble. On purpose." He added, too low for Jasper or Alice to catch.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Kay, good, as long as we stay out of trouble… Let's go."

Emmett waited patiently in the bedroom as he watched Jasper kissing Alice goodbye again. And again. And yet again.

"Come on, lover boy, let's get going! We're not gonna be here all day just because you can't keep your tongue off of Alice." Emmett teased and grabbed Jasper by the elbow, dragging him away from Alice.

"Bye!" Jasper called to his petite pixie as Emmett led him out the room and downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Edward complained from the bottom of the stairs. Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes. Edward was never good at being patient.

"I had to pry Jasper's cold, dead fingers off of Alice." Emmett explained, making Edward smile. He reached into Jasper's mind, watching the memory unfold as Jasper began recalling it. Edward sighed.

"I wish I had a mate." He frowned and Jasper patted his shoulder affectionately.  
"All in good time, Ed. You'll find her some day. Don't stress." He soothed and Edward accepted not only his brother's reassuring words, but also the calming waves coming his way. And then Emmett ruined it.

"How do you know his mate is a girl, Jazz? What if Edward's hiding something from us? You know, like a secret? I mean, he could be -"

"I am NOT! Okay, I am NOT!" Edward screeched, causing Emmett to double over in a fit of laughter.

"Calm down, man! I'm just kidding." He said through bits of laughter. Edward huffed angrily and tried to ignore his older brother.

"Just ignore him, Edward. The first day I got to our little family, he took one look at Alice, one look at me and said, 'What did she give you to marry her? I mean, you're obviously gay. Of course, looking like that, she could turn any man straight.'"

Edward gaped at his oldest brother. "He said that?!"

Jasper nodded. "Yup. It took everything I had in me at that moment to not beat his ass into the ground."

Emmett finally straightened up and stopped laughing. He gave Jasper and Edward a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry about that, Jazz."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's in the past." He said, laughing slightly. "Where are we gonna go?"

Edward shrugged. "Let's just go wandering around. I'm sure we'll find someplace interesting once we get to town."

Emmett and Jasper nodded. The three boys made their move towards the door, but Carmen's voice stopped them.

"Where are you boys going?"

All three Cullen boys whirled around. It looked like they had all forgotten to ask Carmen for permission to go out.

"Oh… Carmen… Uh, can we go out? Eleazar said we could go out this weekend, and it's Friday…" Emmett babbled.

"The weekend starts on Saturday, mijo." Carmen answered, but she was only teasing them. "Yes, you boys may go out but be careful. Do not cause or get into any trouble while you're gone, please! I'm begging you."

The boys smiled and laughed nervously. Jasper didn't want to go through with anything that might land him in trouble, but he knew that if Emmett came up with a fun idea, whether it's dangerous for their backsides or not, Edward would join in. Eventually, they would overpower Jasper, and then the three of them would get into trouble. Jasper hoped that that wouldn't be the case today.

"Where are you guys going to go?" She asked curiously. Carmen knew the boys didn't know the area very well, so she wondered if they had any specific place in mind. Edward took it the wrong way, though.

"What, we can't go out without you monitoring every little thing we do or say? Ever heard of a little freedom, Carmen? If you're gonna let us go out, then I don't think you should be badgering us to tell you where we're going, why we're going, or who we're going with. Next, you're going to be calling us every three minutes, just to check up on us. You know, we can handle ourselves just fine -Hey! OW! Ow, stop! Ouch!"

Carmen zipped over to Edward and grabbed his arm, turning him sideways. She landed three quick swats that immediately silenced his ranting. Jasper and Emmett stood in the background, with shocked, wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. It appeared that Carmen was going to be filling in the Carlisle role while Eleazar filled in the Esme role. Carlisle -the one who takes absolutely no crap and is quick to hand out punishment. Esme -the one who persuades Carlisle to not be so quick to spank the kids, but is not afraid to punish them herself, if she feels it absolutely necessary.

Carmen turned Edward back around to face her. He pouted and looked down at her stern figure. She said, "Edward Cullen, you better show me some respect! I was only asking because I know you kids don't know Denali all too well. I didn't want you to get lost and I just wanted to see if you had any specific place in mind. You do not need to be so disrespectful."

Edward felt terrible about jumping to conclusions and snapping at Carmen -the small fire in his backside only added to that. "I'm sorry, Carmen. It won't happen again, really."

"As of late, you have been showing me little respect, Edward. Don't think I haven't noticed the groaning, eye rolls, and mumbling when I tell you or ask you something. That better stop. I am your cousin and I am also one of the ones in charge of you and your siblings while your parents are gone, so I demand you fix that attitude of yours or I will be fixing it for you!" Carmen admonished. Edward was surprised and embarrassed and being reprimanded in front of his brothers. Sure, Carlisle had threatened to tan his hide while Jasper and Emmett were in the room, but to Edward it felt different than when Carmen did it.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave." he murmured and Carmen nodded.

"Good. You boys may go now." She announced and Edward quickly turned away and to his brothers. He was used to feeling comforted and protected after even a few swats -Carlisle always hugged them after a spanking, even after warning swats most of the time. Edward knew Carmen wouldn't do that, so he turned to his brothers for comfort.

Jasper sensed this and put an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "We'll see you later, Carmen. Thanks again." Emmett opened the door and followed Jasper and Edward out the door.

Once outside, Jasper proceeded to lead Edward to the car but stopped. "Hey, buddy; you okay?"

Edward nodded and rested his head on Jasper's shoulder. Emmett and Jasper had heard that Edward could be clingy after getting disciplined, but they never knew how clingy or in need of comfort the boy could get. Apparently, very needy.

Jasper rubbed his little brother's back as they made their way towards Eleazar's car. They were surprised that they had been given permission to drive it, especially after what had happened a few days prior with Emmett's prank, but they were quick to accept the offer. What was strange, was that Eleazar's car was there, but he was nowhere to be found. On a hunt, is what the boys thought.

"It's alright, bud. I'm sorry Carmen did that, but she was right -you need to start showing her a little more respect." Jasper gently admonished but melted when Edward turned his big, golden, puppy-eyes up at him. He sighed and ran a hand through Edward's hair, while Emmett watched the interaction. It was then that he realized that, in terms of providing comfort, Jasper was Edward's safest bet for the moment. Emmett's style included making jokes and slapping people on the back; Jasper, apparently, was more like their father when it came to consoling.

As they approached the car, Edward drew away from Jasper a little bit, retreating into the backseat. Jasper opened the door and leaned in the door frame. "Ed, are you sure you're alright? We can go to town another day…"

"No! I wanna go. Thanks, Jazz." Edward reassured and thanked his eldest brother quickly. Jasper smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before shutting the door and, reluctantly, climbing into the passenger's seat.

As Emmett sat behind the wheel, he broke into a huge grin that made Jasper anxious but excited all the same.

"We're gonna have some fun today, boys!"


End file.
